Tasty Cupcakes
by Ruka is cool
Summary: Warning, this can be considered a dark story because of the stuff it contains. So please don't read if you are shocked by this stuff. This story was made to show the terror and hopelessness of child abuse and shoow how disgusting people can be. This story also contains symbolism as well.


Tasty Cupcakes

In the city of Non descriptive place, Petite Small Girl was walking home from school, the only place she enjoys being inside of. She made sure to walk very slowly to not get home and face her father, Mr. Azazel. Unfortunately, she didn't walk slow enough, and was at her front doorstep. Petite slowly walked in quietly, making sure that he didn't see her, but he saw Petite anyway waiting for her patiently.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up, are you ready ready for your daily beating trash?" Mr. Azazel said with a cocky tone which could scare the living daylights out of her.

"Please father, why do you do this me?", Petite Small Girl said with fear in her voice. "I try to please you but you still assault me anyways". The man who was supposedly her father gradually paced to Petite, eager eyes examining his prey. It was only a matter of time when his rough hand collided with Petite's face. Even though she knew it would happen, it was always an unlucky surprise. It felt like an eternity while the dad was beating up Petite across her frail body. As the time went by and Mr. Azazel's punches starts to hit her stomach instead. She didn't know what she was doing wrong, Petite didn't understand what his deal was. Eventually, Petite threw up on the floor and Azazel finally stopped hurting her.

"No food for today, now go to your room and if you cry I will use the bricks this time" he said. Not wanting to get hurt again, the girl went to her room and sucked up her sadness and tears. Petite honestly thought that her dad was trying to kill her in the worst way possible. The next day Petite went to school with her friend, Nourished. Nourished had also been Petite Small Girl's best friend and the only person that cared about her. She didn't want to put her troubles on Nourished, so she decided to not talk about it. However, Nourished caught on and confronted Petite anyway. Since Nourished knew that Petite didn't eat much at school, she decided it would be a good idea to give her a cupcake that she had for lunch, but never ate it.

"Hey" Nourished said with glee, "I noticed that you never eat anything at school so I decided to give you this cupcake that I had" She handed the cupcake to Petite, obviously liking the gift she got.

"Thank you, I don't get a lot of gifts, so this means a lot" she said with gratitude. Petite put the cupcake in her bag and continued the school day until it ended. She will have to face the horror of her dad once again, she always hated that her dad will always beat her no matter what she did. Petite showed up at her house and went inside to see her dad waiting to torture his defenseless daughter. He saw her and said

"Guess what sweetie, I decided to finally make you something to eat". "All you have to do is follow me to its destination". Petite was unsure of her father's words but trusted them anyway. She responded with

"you actually got food for me?" with excitement in her eyes. Mr. Azazel smiled at her and gave her a hand motion to follow him. A few minutes later they were at the bathroom they owned to show her the treats he made.

"I made your favorite Petite, brownies" he said with a huge grin running across his face. Mr. Azazel pointed to the large plate that he put near the sink for Petite to eat. Excitement was running in Petite's veins until she saw what was actually on the plate. Instead of delicious brownies she found smelly, hard lumps of brown feces on the plate. It smelled so strong that Petite had to take a step back.

"Dad, you lied to me didn't you?" Petite said with sadness and disappointment in her eyes.

"No, I didn't, this is what I made for you."

"Yummy and tasty brownies and if you don't eat all of them then i'm not letting leave this bathroom" he said with a sick smile, obviously liking her sadness. Petite saw no other options as she started to put the fecal matter in her mouth one by one. She made sure not to savior it in her mouth and swallow quickly. The smell combined with the shape of the feces was going to make her throw up but fortunately, she pulled through. Petite ws done eating but the disgusting aftertaste still lingered in her mouth. Mr. Azazel was satisfied with her performance in feces consumption and told her to go to her room. Petite ran out crying and buried herself in the covers of her bed, wetting them with her tears of sadness. Her mouth smelled of waste and she couldn't get the scent out of her mouth. Suddenly, she remember the cupcake she got from Nourished and quickly taken it out of her bag. Petite quickly ate and started to feel strange, she felt stronger and more confident all of sudden.

"What is this feeling, is it confidence and strength?" Petite realized what she must do and quickly ran out of her room to find her dad and punched him straight in the face. Mr. Azazel fell on the ground but quickly got composure to fight Petite Small Girl. The two of them were going at it, punching and kicking each other until Mr. Azazel used his full strength to defeat Petite in one punch. He wanted to see if Petite could pull off a good fight but got quickly bored and easily beat her.

"Did you honestly think you had a chance of beating me?" he said with a victorious smile. "I knew you would lose so I decided to buy you a noose for a prize, I suggest you use it" After hearing those words come out of her own father, she walked up slowly to her room and found the noose her father got her. She hanged herself later to finally end the life she didn't deserve or could stop. But most people didn't care, after all who would care about a weak little girl.


End file.
